


Short and Sweet

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Short and Sweet

You stumbled into the bedroom, a mess of tangled limbs and heavy breaths when you collapsed onto the bed. When the two of you had started dating, Spencer had been very upfront. He was a virgin. Work always got in the way of a relationship, and between that and the fact that he really didn’t find anyone he felt was worth the while, he was a grown man who’d never been with a woman.

It didn’t matter to you.

Spencer was the whole package; he was kind, he was crazy intelligent, he was generous and funny. He was unabashedly nerdy, and despite everything that he’d gone through and seen throughout the course of his life, he’d managed to remain an optimistic human being. So what he hadn’t had sex? 

He wanted to take things slowly. And that had been fine by you. He was worth the wait, but for the first time since you started dating four and a half months ago, something was happening that hadn’t before. 

Just after a neighbor of yours passed to go up another floor, Spencer leaned in and kissed you, his lips soft and insistent against yours. You’d leaned into him, growing increasingly more needy for him the more you hung out together, but never wanting to pressure him. And then his hand reached for your doorknob.

Before taking him inside and riding him until the sun came up, you double checked to make sure he was okay with this and he’d said yes, so here you were, clothes flying across the room as you fell into the bed.

As you smiled against his skin, slick with a thin sheen of sweat, you bit his bottom lip and moaned into his mouth. He’d been so worth the wait. You could tell he was eager, his length pressing against your leg through the thin, but too thick for your liking boxers. His hips bucked into your heat, so little standing between you now. “Mmm, god, Spencer…”

His tongue made its way into your mouth, each breath he took giving new life, new purpose to your movements. You snaked your leg around his waist. All you wanted was to feel him. Moaning, he bent down to kiss you and suddenly, you felt a difference in movements. While before they’d been more need driven, now they were hesitant. “Spence, are you sure you want-,” you asked, feeling his length soften slightly against your leg. 

“It’s not that,” he interrupted. “It’s-It’s…uh fuck. Forget it.”

Again he kissed you, and while his lips were intoxicating, you couldn’t let it go. He was losing it by the minute until suddenly he huffed and sat on the side of the bed.

Fearing you might’ve done something to push him toward something he didn’t want to do, you sat up and by his side. “Spencer what’s wrong? Talk to me?”

“It’s just…” He grunted in frustration and let his head drop into his hands.

Reassuringly, you linked your arm through his and leaned your head into his shoulder. “Spence, it’s okay if you’re not ready.” You just have to make use of one of your trusty toys this evening, but if it meant he wasn’t uncomfortable that was fine. “I don’t want you to do something you’re not ready for.”

“That’s not it,” he said quietly but emphatically. “I just…I’m nervous. Not because of you, but myself, like I won’t be good enough or something like that, and then that thought invaded my brain hence my body’s willingness to just give out on me.” He looked at his dick in exasperation and made you giggle. “After all this time, it’s failing me,” he smirked.

You kissed his cheek and ran your hand across the soft planes of his stomach. “Spence, I love you. You won’t be a disappointment to me. You’re knowledgable for one, and two, if I want something, you’re attentive, so I know you’ll listen.”

Spencer’s head had snapped in your direction. “You-You love me.”

Well shit. You hadn’t even realized that the words left your mouth.

“I do,” you smiled. He pressed a kiss to your lips, very chaste, nothing needy, but it drove a need in you. 

“I love you too.”

Kneeling beside him, you took his face in your hands and kissed him forehead, his nose, his lips. “Then you won’t disappoint me. We can take it slow. And if you’re not ready we can wait. I want your first time to be something you’ll never forget.”

“It’s with you, so I’m sure I won’t.”

“I’m sure you say that to all your lovers,” you said sarcastically.

He snickered and wrapped his arms around your waist, his eyes glancing down your body and his gaze becoming dark again. “Just you.” Swallowing the lump in his throat, he followed you back down onto the bed, his lips trailing the vein in your neck. You closed your eyes against the feel of him and shivered when he ghosted his hand up your stomach and toward your chest to remove your bra.

You helped him along, reaching behind you and unhooking it, watching with a smirk as he gazed upon your bare breasts. “Like something you see?”

All he could do was nod, a blush still coming to his face despite the act you were about to engage in. Hungrily, he dipped his head to your nipple and took it into his mouth, rolling the bud around while you pushed your panties down and his own boxers off. 

Slowly, he kissed down your torso before settling just above your sex. With two fingers, he separated your folds and began to lick and suck at the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Oh wow,” you gasped. You knew he was going to be good with his mouth. “There’s no way you learned this in a book.”

“I’m improvising,” he snickered, the vibrations sending a delicious shiver up your spine. Just as you’d thought, he tuned into your every movement, every buck of your hips, every gasp and expletive out of your mouth. He knew what he was doing and when and switched things up accordingly depending on what your body told him.

Finally, he took your clit into his mouth and provided a suction around it. Your hips bucked upward into his mouth and your hands tangled in his hair, pushing him into you. “Fuck! Oh my god.”

It was a short but intense orgasm. The best one you’d ever had honestly. When you looked down, he seemed pleased with himself. As he kissed his way back up your body, your arousal still on his lips, you could see his length, ready for you. He wasn’t having any problems anymore. “Take me, Spence.”

Despite the fact that this wasn’t your first time, he acted like it was, asking you if you were okay when he first started to push into you. “I’m good. More than good.” You grabbed his ass to emphasize your point and pulled him into you. Hearing him moan as he slipped inside you was one of the sexiest things you’d ever heard. 

Once he was inside you, it was like something else took over him. His hips undulated rhythmically against you, his hand skating up your arm to entangle your fingers together. You’d never slept with someone who was a virgin before; there was something especially intimate about watching the emotions play across his face.

The muscles in his back rippled with each movement. His mouth dropped open as he buried himself inside you over and over again. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead with each thrust. His voice got stuck in his throat as he tried to think of all the things he wanted to say, too overwhelmed to get any of it out. 

Bending down, he took your mouth in a heated kiss, whispering apologies that he wasn’t going to last long this first time around. “That’s okay,” you giggled, grabbing his butt. “Just let go. It’s okay.”

He was barely able to hold himself up at this point, his body covering yours, his entire weight covering you as he thrusted hard and fast toward his inevitable conclusion. Reaching down between you, you pressed your fingers to your clit and brought yourself to the brink along with him, crying out together just a minute or so later.

Wide-eyed and sweaty, he fell to your side and took a deep breath. “Oh my god. That’s what I’ve been missing?”

“I’ll take that as a good thing,” you said, smiling.

He took you off guard and pulled you on top of him. “Very good thing,” he replied as he kissed you. “I…wow. I’m sorry I didn’t last very long.”

“You of all people know that’s not uncommon for a first timer, my sexy genius.”

His carefree smile was the best reward you could’ve possibly asked for. “Care to help me build up my stamina?”

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
